Smile for Me
by Saruvi
Summary: When a mysterious illness affects Tsuzuki, the only one to help is Muraki. The price is that Tsuzuki will forget everything, including his partner and lover Hisoka. But what happens when Tsuzuki becomes ill once more? What will Hisoka do?
1. The Price to Pay

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita, though this is the cause for the need of therapy.

--

Hisoka had to be reintroduced to his partner of five years. Because he had loved him enough to want to save him. Because he had had no choice but to go to the one person he despised more than anyone and beg for help. And because the price was so high. But, because Hisoka loved his partner, he paid the price to save the man's immortal life.

What was the price he had to pay to have Muraki save Tsuzuki? That was to have Hisoka agree to let Tsuzuki forget who he was. Who they were. What they were.

After four years, they'd finally become lovers. Then roommates. Then they were going to be married and something like the flu hit Tsuzuki and knocked him off his feet. Literally. He was so tired all the time. So drained and he looked terrible. For a year no one knew what to do to help.

But then, after a run in with a demon and Muraki suddenly showing up out of nowhere, Hisoka made the mistake. No, not a mistake if it saved his lover's life. If it took everything inside of him to say yes to the terms. Everything dying inside to say yes, please save him.

And that's what Hisoka did. He said yes to Muraki's terms. And he was surprised, when the man said something odd.

"You do know, you can get what you and he had back if you just stick around," Muraki said.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka had asked.

"I mean, stay with him and he will eventually remember who you are. Isn't that what you want?" Muraki replied, then vanished, leaving behind a little jar of crimson liquid that sparkled when held up to the light.

It was what Hisoka wanted. It had nearly broken him when he'd found out to save Tsuzuki's life, he had to let the man forget everything. Then, he would have to help his own partner and lover remember everything, including him.

--

Later, in Watari's lab, the scientist was doing tests on the substance Muraki had given Hisoka.

"Well? Is it safe?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes bon, but are you sure you want to do this?" Watari asked.

Hisoka bit his bottom lip. What choice did he have? Lose the one person who had saved him and shown him love or ... and now this was what he was having a hard time dealing with. Either let Tsuzuki die, or let him forget. If you forget something, chances are, under the right circumstances, it can be remembered. This is what Hisoka was counting on.

"I have no choice. I will help him remember. But I will not lose him," he replied.

Watari smiled bittersweetly and handed the jar back to him. Hisoka took it gingerly and headed to the infirmary.

--

"Soka," Tsuzuki whispered. He was so pale, so weak. Even his beautiful amethyst eyes were dulled in pain and defeat. But even with all that, there was still hope and love in there.

Hisoka held back his tears as he walked over to the bed his partner was laying in. He sat on the bed gently and leaned over to kiss Tsuzuki on the lips softly.

"Mmm, I've been waiting for that all day," Tsuzuki murmured.

Hisoka smiled. Then he got serious. He held up the jar so Tsuzuki could see it.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"Muraki gave it to me to help you. He said it would save you, with one condition," Hisoka stated.

"What condition? It better not be you going to him. I won't allow that!" Tsuzuki sat up, beginning to get angry.

He would never let Muraki have Hisoka again. Never let him tear the boy apart and break him. He would fight this illness or whatever it was just to keep Hisoka safe.

"No, calm down. It's nothing like that. It's... it's," Hisoka stopped.

How to tell his partner and best friend what this would do.

_Just come right out with it,_ he thought.

"It's what?" Tsuzuki prompted.

"It'll make you forget everything. Who you are, who I am, where you work, what we are. You will forget it all. But you won't be sick anymore," Hisoka told him.

"Forget you? No Hisoka, I'd rather..." Tsuzuki said, but couldn't finish.

"You must drink this Tsuzuki. Please. I can't lose you. I can help you remember me, and if I can't, I can help you begin again. But please take this," Hisoka pleaded.

And Tsuzuki relented. He drank the vial. All of it. And Hisoka cried in his arms as Tsuzuki began to fall asleep. The next day, Tsuzuki remembered nothing. Even why Watari was giving him tests and who Hisoka was.

There was this odd attraction coming off of the older male whenever he looked at the teen. And Hisoka had hope, everything might be alright.


	2. Playing with Fire

It was really weird to Hisoka to have to show Tsuzuki how to be a shinigami all over again. When the man first summoned Suzaku, he almost burned himself. Thankfully, Suzaku pulled away before anything bad happened.

They were in the Ministry's practice dojo and Hisoka was training Tsuzuki how to use his shikigami. When Tsuzuki called Byakko out, everything was fine. But when Tsuzuki went to call out Suzaku, half the dojo went up in flames.

"Itai! Soka-chan, help!" Tsuzuki whined as Suzaku's flames scorched his coat.

"Suzaku! Back off! I'll explain later!" Hisoka shouted.

The fiery phoenix looked as though she wouldn't obey another besides Tsuzuki, but looking at her master who had a bewildered look on his face made her back off as she was commanded to do by her master's partner.

"I'm sorry Soka, I didn't realize being a shinigami was so painful!" Tsuzuki said.

"It's not really, you just need more practice and then you'll be..." Hisoka was cut off by a throat clearing. Turning to look, he saw Tatsumi standing in what was once the doorway to the dojo.

"Kurosaki-kun, you have some explaining to do. Why is the dojo in flames?" Tatsumi asked calmly.

_Nothing,_ thought Hisoka, _could rattle the secretary of Ju-Oh-Cho._

Hisoka sent Tsuzuki to the infirmary to get checked over since some of his clothing was burned. Then the empath explained to Tatsumi what happened.

"I don't think using fire shiki to practice with is a good idea Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi said.

Hisoka gaped, then burst out laughing, then suddenly started crying.

"It's so hard! It's like losing him anyway. I'm trying and trying and nothing is working. He doesn't remember us," Hisoka said as he wiped his eyes.

"Try something else. I know you two were lovers, but you're trying to make him remember his job, and not you. You were more to him than just his partner. Make him remember the two of you off the job," Tatsumi suggested.

"I... that might work," Hisoka said.

"Good, let me know if you need help getting him to remember," Tatsumi said, walking away.

--

Infact, Hisoka had been so busy trying to retrain Tsuzuki in hopes that the man would remember his and the teen's relationship, about how it had started, how it progressed, and how it had become, that he hadn't really realized Tsuzuki wasn't remembering the romantic aspects of their partnership.

Walking to Watari's lab, Hisoka had an idea but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He wasn't really the romantic type. Not like Tsuzuki was. The man would always buy little things to make Hisoka smile or Hisoka's favorite cake or favorite tea. But it was Hisoka who showed his love without trinkets and cakes. He showed it in private, where no one but Tsuzuki could see and feel it. Where Hisoka thought it mattered most.

The one thing Hisoka was about to learn through this experience, is that if you loved someone, it mattered most everywhere. Not just to show them you loved them in private. But to show them and everyone else that you loved them.

Hisoka walked into Watari's lab and found the scientist drawing scribbles of stick figures on a notepad. One of the figures looked suspiciously like a certain secretary while another was wearing a lab coat and could only be Watari himself.

"When are you going to tell Tatsumi how you feel Watari?" Hisoka asked, making the scientist jump.

"Hey bon, what's up?" Watari said.

"Answer my question. When are you going to tell him?" Hisoka asked again.

"How about the day after never?" the scientist replied.

Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"You know, you won't know how he feels about you if you don't tell him," the teen told him.

"I know that," Watari replied.

"And wasn't it you that made me face up to my feelings for Tsuzuki?" Hisoka reminded the man.

Watari's shoulders slumped. "Well, we knew Tsuzuki loved you back, but I can't tell how Tatsumi feels."

"Tell him. Take the chance or you will never know," Hisoka said.

Watari smiled and then asked what Hisoka was there for.

"I want to put together something for Tsuzuki. Like a picture book to maybe help him remember us, and I was hoping, since you like taking pictures so much, you would have some I could use," Hisoka explained.

"I think I do. I'll look for them. Come back later and I'll have some for you," Watari told him.

"Sure thing. Thanks," Hisoka replied, walking out of the lab.


	3. A Piece of Popcorn

"So, you're saying I eat tons of sugar everyday and I don't get cavities or gain weight?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Of course not baka, you're dead. We stay the way we were when we died," Hisoka said.

"Is that why you still look like a kid?" Tsuzuki inquired. And then wished he hadn't when a hurt look appeared on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry Soka, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Tsuzuki patted Hisoka on the back and without realizing it, moved his face closer to the teen's.

"It's alright Tsu. I've already come to terms with how I look. How I'll always look. You never minded though and I'm sorry if you do now," Hisoka mumbled.

The proximity of Tsuzuki's lips to his own was causing heat to rise to Hisoka's cheeks. He wanted his lover back but more importantly, he wanted Tsuzuki back.

"Do you want me to kiss you Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes please," Hisoka replied, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

He felt the tenative lips of Tsuzuki press against his own softly as though he were afraid he would hurt the teenager. So Hisoka wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and pulled the man closer, whispering against his lips.

"Don't be scared you'll hurt me, we've done this before," he told his older partner.

"I know, I am just... I guess it's new to me in a way," Tsuzki whispered back and then he slid his tongue into Hisoka's mouth and nothing had ever been or felt more right to him.

He wanted more of this boy. But even though he knew what they had once been, he was afraid of hurting Hisoka all over again. He had asked for a reason why he'd forgotten things, especially a lover he apparently loved more than anything, and had frowned at the explanation. What if something like that happened to them again?

Even kissing Hisoka didn't make Tsuzuki remember them. And for that, Hisoka was saddened. Maybe if they went to bed?

"Want to take me to bed Tsu?" Hisoka asked pulling his mouth away.

"No I don't," Tsuzuki replied, dazed from their kiss.

Hisoka blinked as tears threatened to fill his green eyes. "Why not? Maybe you'd remember."

"I don't want what happened to happen again. I don't want to rush into this. I want to remember. I do. I want to remember what we were. What you meant to me. Because I know, you meant a lot. More than anything. But I am not going to take you to bed just to help me remember us," Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka understood, he really did. But it still hurt.

--

"I've gotta go see Watari. He has some things I asked him for. I'll be home later to cook us dinner. Maybe we can watch a movie or something and get you to remember movie night," Hisoka said, as he shrugged on his jean jacket and prepared to teleport.

"Popcorn. Lots of butter," Tsuzuki suddenly said as a memory washed through him.

"Huh?" Hisoka turned to look at the man, blinking.

"I remember popcorn and you yelling at me that butter catches on fire. I seem to have a problem with fire," Tsuzuki laughed.

"Right. You almost set our kitchen on fire the first time you tried to make popcorn. You remember that?" Hisoka asked, walking back towards the man.

"Uh huh. You were trying to sound mad but you were smiling. I remember how beautiful you looked with a smile on your face. So breathtaking. I couldn't think of anything but your smile for days afterwards," Tsuzuki remembered.

Hisoka crawled into Tsuzuki's lap and hugged him. He'd never known this. How him smiling had affected his partner.

"Smile for me Soka," Tsuzuki said.

And Hisoka leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips then pulled back and smiled.

"Beautiful. I know I love you. I know I want you. Please be patient with me. I will remember us. And not just pieces but everything. I promise you I will," Tsuzuki hugged him back, nuzzling his hair.

"I love you and I will wait for you to remember and help as much as I can," Hisoka said, "Now off to Watari's. I'll be back soon." And with that Hisoka teleported out right from his partner's lap. Tsuzuki laughed.


	4. A Scrapbook of Memories

The problem with asking for Watari's help was that the scientist had called the Hokkaido girls for their pictures as well. So, when Hisoka entered the lab, he was greeted with squeals of joy, which made him slam his shields up higher. Empathy was alright, but it was a pain around the two girls.

"Soka-chan!" Yuma shouted.

"We have got the most awesome pictures to help Tsuzuki remember!" Saya yelled.

"None of them better have me dressed up as a girl!" Hisoka screeched.

"Aww but honey, you look great dressed up," Yuma said, smiling.

They were really nice girls, but nothing Hisoka did could make him like their over exuberant personalities. That and the fact they always wanted to dress him up like some doll. He shivered.

"Are you cold Soka-chan?" Saya asked, concerned.

"No, I was just thinking of something terrible. So, you have pictures?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes tons. And we put them into a scrapbook for you to show Tsuzuki," Yuma replied.

"They were really cool about it when I phoned them," Watari interjected.

Hisoka nodded his thanks and then asked if he could speak to Watari alone. The two Hokkaido girls bounced out of the lab and ran right into Terazuma who transformed, causing the girls to screech and run. Which caused Tatsumi to shout what the hell was going on and where in the world was Wakaba.

--

Hisoka was walking down the hallway, which was in ruins, when he bumped into the Gushoshin twins.

"Hi Hisoka!" both chickens piped up.

"Hello. Sorry I haven't been in the library helping you guys but I've been with Tsuzuki helping him," Hisoka apologized.

Both chickens looked at one another. Hisoka could see the sadness pass between them. If you could see emotions on a chicken. Though, Hisoka being an empath could feel the sadness more than actually see it.

The Gushoshin didn't really care for Tsuzuki since he and Terazuma were responsible for the library having to be rebuilt more than twice. So they thought Tsuzuki was hot headed, destructive, lazy, you name it they thought the man was it.

But, since he had gotten sick, their true feelings for Tsuzuki had surfaced. They had brought Hisoka books to read to the older shinigami when he had been bedridden. They'd even brought chicken soup, much to the surprise of everyone.

"How is he doing Hisoka?" Gushoshin twin one asked.

"He is better. He just can't remember anything," Hisoka replied.

"Really? Is that what you needed pictures for?" Gushoshin twin two asked.

"Yep, I want to show him the pictures and hope they trigger something inside his mind. This afternoon he remembered popcorn and me smiling," Hisoka told them, with a small smile on his face he wasn't aware of.

The Gushoshin looked at Hisoka and gaped. They'd never seen him smile before.

"What?" the teen asked.

"You're smiling Hisoka," they replied.

"Haven't I ever smiled before?" Hisoka asked.

"Not that we have seen. It's... amazing," both of them blinked.

"I've gotta go guys. I'll catch up with you in a few days," the boy said as he teleported home.

--

"Grrr! It's not as though I can't smile. I'm sure I have smiled before!" Hisoka huffed in the entry way as he slipped off his shoes and jacket.

There was smoke in the apartment and the smell of something burning. Hisoka groaned and went towards the burning smell.

"Hi Soka!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully, holding out a bowl of semi burned popcorn.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked.

"Making memories. There's one more I'd like to make though if you're still willing," Tsuzuki told him, looking at him with desire in his amethyst eyes.

"What memory would that be?" Hisoka gulped.

Putting the bowl of popcorn down on the kitchen counter, he took Hisoka into his arms and whispered into his neck, "I'd like to take you to bed."


	5. No Regrets

Tsuzuki had to hold Hisoka up because once the words had sunk into the boy's head, he almost fell as his knees turned to jelly and his green eyes blinked.

"W-why did you change your mind?" Hisoka asked.

"I was thinking about the day you smiled at me for the first time. I remembered. It was the first time I made love to you and I wanted to create the memory again," Tsuzuki replied.

"I'm scared," Hisoka whispered, gulping as Tsuzuki looked down at him with such love he almost broke into tears.

"We don't have to Soka. I just want to be..." Tsuzuki was stopped when Hisoka pressed a slender finger against his lips.

"No, I want to. I want to be close to you too. But I'm scared if you don't remember that you'll regret making love to me," the teen explained.

"I will never regret making love to you, or anything else we do together. I may not remember everything but I do remember how much I love you," Tsuzuki told him.

"Take me to bed Tsu, please," Hisoka whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Tsuzuki lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

--

Tsuzuki sat on the bed and positioned Hisoka in front of him as he slowly undressed the boy. Sliding each piece of clothing off of the teen slowly and kissing every inch of exposed patch of skin.

Hisoka was whirling, as his fingers dug into his lover's chocolate brown hair and tears continued to slip from his eyes as he threw his head back and moaned when Tsuzuki's lips touched his erection.

"You like this baby?" Tsuzuki whispered and took Hisoka's arousal into his mouth, sucking on the tip gently.

Hisoka couldn't answer, so he just moaned louder, fingers tugging on Tsuzuki's hair as the man bobbed his head up and down on his hardened member.

As Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka deeper into his mouth, deep throating him, Hisoka began to unbutton the man's shirt with shaky fingers. He was so scared even though Tsuzuki had assured him he wouldn't regret it. He was afraid he would if he couldn't remember.

"Stop thinking about that," Tsuzuki said suddenly.

"Sorry I am just being stupid," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki took him into his lap and cuddled him close as he stroked his fingers up and down the boy's bare chest.

"Tell me if you think you're going to regret this," Tsuzuki said, as his fingers stroked downwards, his hand taking hold of Hisoka's now softening flesh, bringing it back to a hardened state with just a few pumps.

"Never would I ever regret this," Hisoka said, moaning as he buried his head into Tsuzuki's neck.

"Then why would I? Why would you think, with how much we love each other that I would regret this?" Tsuzuki said as he leaned back, bringing Hisoka with him as he positioned the boy to straddle his hips.

"I think I'm just being paranoid. I love you so much and I don't want you to ever think we did something wrong," Hisoka cried as he felt his hips being raised up and Tsuzuki's erection pressing against his entrance.

Throwing back his head, he slid himself downwards, taking all of Tsuzuki into himself. Raising up and down, he wiggled his hips to rotate as he slid Tsuzuki full length in and out of him. Leaning down he licked the older man's neck and then his lips.

"I love you too. Stop being paranoid. Nothing we do is wrong. Alright?" Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka licked his own lips as he nodded and threw his head back as Tsuzuki rolled them over so he was on top of the empath.

Reaching a hand between them, Tsuzuki grabbed hold of Hisoka's member and stroked it up and down as he slid out of the boy's warmth earning a whimper of protest. He leaned down to kiss his little lover as he slid back into the boy.

"Smile Hisoka. Always smile for me when I make love to you," Tsuzuki whispered as he took his lover's lips again as the boy shuddered in climax.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered, turning up his lips in a smile, tears silently falling from the corners of his eyes as he cried out from his orgasm, then felt Tsuzuki pulsing inside him as the older shinigami reached his own climax.


	6. Piece of the Puzzle

"I don't remember this one," Tsuzuki said.

He was holding up a photograph of him and Hisoka on a beach with chickens in the background.

"We went on vacation with everyone to Hokkaido. Even Saya and Yuma were there," Hisoka told him as he walked into the living room carrying a plate of sushi for their lunch.

"What's this?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sushi. You love sushi," Hisoka said, setting down the plate and picking up a piece.

He held it up so Tsuzuki could eat it. Wrinkling his nose, he obediently took the piece into his mouth making Hisoka laugh when his amethyst eyes lit up and he smiled.

"It's very good, but I don't remember liking it," Tsuzuki said, with a small pout.

"It's ok, you'll remember things slowly. You've been remembering lots of things and that's fine if you don't remember everything at once," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki smiled and grabbed Hisoka by the waist and kissed him fully on the mouth, making the boy smile.

"You've been smiling more often. I like that," Tsuzuki said when they pulled apart.

"You make me want to smile," Hisoka told him.

"Mmm, you make me want to do lots of things. Especially to you," Tsuzuki said seductively.

Hisoka laughed. "We can't stay in bed all the time you know. There's work to be done when you get better."

"Right. Ok, let's see. I don't know about this picture. But you do look hot in that dress," Tsuzuki said smiling.

"Hidoi! I _hate_ dresses, but I could borrow it if it'll help you," Hisoka said.

"Oh I think I would remember better if you did borrow that dress," the man said with a laugh.

"Uh huh. I'm sure," Hisoka replied, smacking Tsuzuki with a pillow from the sofa.

--

As Tsuzuki slowly remembered things about their lives over the next few months, they began to plan their wedding again when he became ill once more. Fearing he was going to lose him all over again, Hisoka thought of begging Muraki to help once again.

"Perhaps, you need to find out why he is getting sick in the first place. I'm going to run some more tests on him," Watari told Hisoka when he brought up going to Muraki again.

"I do want to know why he's getting sick. But if Muraki helped last time..." Hisoka trailed off as Tsuzuki coughed from the bed he was sitting on.

When Hisoka looked at his lover he realized, he'd looked the same way when he was dying.

"He's cursed, Watari," Hisoka told the scientist.

"Cursed?" Watari asked.

"Yes. He looks like me when I was alive and dying. I'm going to talk to Muraki," the teen said.

"Alright, I'll stay here and run the tests," Watari told him. Hisoka nodded, kissed Tsuzuki on the head and teleported to Chijou.

--

Hisoka glared at Muraki.

"I'm not making him forget everything again. We're just going to go in circles until you tell me why it seems Tsuzuki is cursed with what I had," Hisoka said to the man.

"It doesn't seem odd to you to ask me for help?" Muraki said.

"I hate having to ask you for anything. But what I find odd is that Tsuzuki seems to be suffering from the same thing I died from. And only you would know about that," Hisoka snapped.

"What do you mean 'the same thing you died from?' How is that possible? The curse is inactive," Muraki said.

"Well you need to see him then for yourself because he is cursed like I was. And I want to know how," Hisoka replied, he was still glaring.

"Could you stop glaring at me? It's makes you look like you're thirteen again and I find that irresistable," Muraki said slyly.

Hisoka glared once more then stopped. He was taking no chances with this man.

"I'll be back after I get Tsuzuki and bring him to you to look at. But I'm warning you, don't try anything!" Hisoka told the doctor snottily.

"Wouldn't dream of it bouya," Muraki said with a bow.


	7. Curse Activated

**A/N**: Once again, my story has taken on a life of it's own so I am changing it's name. I'm sorry but the Pieces of Us story line is so far from this one I will have to write another one with that title sometime.

--

Hisoka teleported into the infirmary and rushed over to Tsuzuki, who was coughing up blood and looked so deathly ill Hisoka wanted to cry.

"Tsu, I need to take you to see Muraki ok?" Hisoka whispered.

"No I won't go to him," Tsuzuki said weakly, coughing more.

"Please, you have what I died from. I don't understand how, but I am pretty sure you do," the boy pleaded.

"No Hisoka, please. I don't trust him," the older male wouldn't give in and Hisoka had no choice but to respect his decision.

--

"What should I do Watari? He won't go to Muraki," Hisoka said.

"I can't blame him for that bon," Watari replied.

Hisoka couldn't blame Tsuzuki for not wanting help from Muraki either but what other choice did they have? Watari didn't know anything about Hisoka's illness and now that the boy was dead, the curse was inactive so no one could test it. That left only Muraki with the knowledge of the curse. But how had Tsuzuki caught it?

"How did he get it in the first place?" Hisoka mumbled.

"Eh?" Watari asked, looking up.

"How did he get it in the first place? My curse is inactive. He shouldn't have...Oh my god," Hisoka said suddenly.

"What's up?" the scientist asked.

"I'd never had sex before Muraki. Then not with anyone other than Tsuzuki. Somehow, my curse, since it was put on me with a sexual act, moved to Tsuzuki. That's how he got it," Hisoka explained.

"So you think, since it was a curse that needed a sexual act to be placed, it now triggered in Tsuzuki? You'd had sex for a year right about the time he got sick right?" Watari questioned.

"Yes and now, we had sex again and he's sick again. I'm thinking not even Muraki knows the curse can do this since it is inactive. But, I still retain its effects," Hisoka explained.

"So you can pass it on through intercourse. Let's go tell Tsuzuki," Watari said.

"He's going to hate me Watari. It's my fault," Hisoka said.

"He won't hate you because it's not your fault. It's Muraki's fault and I'm going to get Tatsumi and we are going to make that man fix this. Now let's go tell your boyfriend what we figured out," Watari told him, grabbing him by the arm and walking him to the infirmary.

--

"It's like a sexually transmitted disease then?" Tsuzuki asked. He was looking at Hisoka, but Watari nodded.

He could feel that his lover was upset even without being empathic. He knew just by looking at the boy, that Hisoka felt it was his fault. That if he hadn't fallen in love with him, if he hadn't wanted to make love, none of this would have happened.

"Watari, could I talk to Hisoka alone please?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm going to fill Tatsumi in on everything," Watari told them both as he left the infirmary.

"Soka, come here," Tsuzuki said, patting the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! You wouldn't be sick if it weren't for me. I should just leave and never come back and you would be okay," Hisoka stood where he was shaking and crying, his hands balled into fists as he cried.

"No honey, no. Come here please. I want to hold you," Tsuzuki told the boy.

He held out his arms and Hisoka couldn't restrain himself any longer from throwing himself into the one person he loved most's arms. He was so upset he wouldn't calm down until he heard Tsuzuki whispering to him as the man patted him on the back.

"Hush now alright? I'm going to be fine. We know what's wrong whereas we didn't before. Now we do. Please don't cry. I asked you to always smile for me please baby," Tsuzuki pleaded.

"I can't s-smile for y-you. It's m-my fault!" Hisoka hiccuped.

Tsuzuki lifted a hand and wiped his love's eyes. He didn't blame him for anything.

"You blame yourself for loving me," Tsuzuki said matter of factly.

"No! Never!" Hisoka replied.

"Then how can you blame yourself for this? If you hadn't loved me, if you hadn't let me make love to you, this wouldn't have happened right? But then, I wouldn't be happy. I might be sick, but I'm happy Soka. I'm happy," Tsuzuki explained.

"Really? You don't hate me? You still love me?" Hisoka sobbed as he asked the one thing he wanted, no needed, to know.

"Of course I don't hate you. And yes, I'm marrying you, so I think that shows I still love you," Tsuzuki told him, "Now, stop this crying and smile for me okay? We'll fix this."

Hisoka smiled and Tsuzuki smiled back and kissed him.


	8. What I Should Do

"What are you talking about? How would Tsuzuki-san get the bouya's curse?" Muraki asked.

"Bon believes it was during sex with Tsuzuki that the curse somehow transferred itself to Tsuzuki," Watari told the man.

Muraki raised his eyebrow, "The curse is inactive, how would it transfer?" he asked.

"We aren't sure but Tsuzuki won't let Kurosaki-kun bring him to you to find out, so we are going to have to bring you to him," Tatsumi said.

"Fine fine, but I haven't got all day to mess around with this. I'm just wondering how this happened," Muraki stated.

--

"I'm not having sex with him again to remove the curse," Hisoka said flatly.

Apparently, according to Muraki, to remove the curse, Hisoka would have to have sex with him again. But by choice this time and Hisoka was more than against the idea. He would not let Muraki touch him. No one could fault him for it.

At first, Hisoka had considered it. To save Tsuzuki's life, he would do anything for him. Anything, but let the man who had raped and cursed him to die touch him intimately ever again. And even Tsuzuki was emphatically against the idea as well.

"Absolutely not. I won't let Hisoka do this," Tsuzuki said.

And so they were at a stalemate. No one could figure out how to remove the curse from Tsuzuki. Muraki said since it was put on with a sexual act it would take a sexual act to remove it. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were unwilling to allow the boy to go to bed with the doctor.

So Muraki went on his own way and the shinigami went back to Meifu to watch Tsuzuki die. Hisoka couldn't stop crying just thinking about it. He had even tried to teleport to meet with Muraki but Watari had caught him and made him stop.

"Why did you stop me? I need to save him any way that I can," Hisoka said.

"Because he will be hurt if you go to Muraki and sleep with him. And knowing you did it to save him would break him," Watari said.

"What should I do then?" Hisoka shouted.

"It's what I should do," a deep male voice said. Hisoka and Watari both turned around to face Enma-Daioh.

--

"So he's going to make you well so we can have our wedding. Then give us enough time after to find a cure without having me sleep with Muraki," Hisoka explained to Tsuzuki, helping the man prop himself up with a pillow.

"Really? That's great Soka. But are you sure you want to marry me still?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Are you breathing?" Hisoka asked, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

But Tsuzuki was laughing when he pulled the boy into his arms and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

And they began to plan their wedding again. Hoping, that afterwards, they could find something to cure Tsuzuki.


	9. The Wedding Gift

Tsuzuki was wearing a tuxedo and Hisoka thought he looked very handsome and had to restrain himself from jumping his lover right then and there. The man looked so good Hisoka almost died again just seeing him at the end of the aisle.

They were having a sand ceremony. Sand representing the grains of life. Even though they were dead and immortal, they thought that starting a life with one another was represented well by the different colored sand.

Hisoka's sand was green, while Tsuzuki's sand was purple. Together, the sand mixed to make a new color. Some grains darker some lighter, but all mixed to create one color. A cross between deepest amethyst and emerald. Then, watching in disbelief, Hisoka almost cried as the sand turned a pure whitish gold color.

"You're meant to be," Wakaba said, "Hisoka and Tsuzuki will now say their vows."

"Tsu, when I met you, I thought you were lazy, a slob and a joker. But as I spent my days with you, I found you were so much more than those qualities. You are kind, compassionate, funny, sad, even now, you're lazy sometimes, but I love you anyway. I wouldn't change you for anything. And I want you to know, I am so happy that we found one another. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, loving you and by your side," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki lifted his hand so Hisoka could slide the thin solid silver band etched in the celtic eternity design onto his ring finger. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with love in his eyes as he said,

"My beautiful Hisoka. You are still a kid in so many ways, but in so many ways you've grown up so much and I am proud to have been able to see how much you have changed. You are everything I could have ever wished for and hoped to have. I love you beyond myself, beyond everything you could ever imagine. I will never let you go. I will love you forever and always. Nothing, no one, will ever change that."

Then Tsuzuki slid his ring onto Hisoka's trembling finger as the boy launched himself into his husband's arms and cried.

"Please please don't go. You promise me now, you won't leave me or if you do, I'm coming with you!" Hisoka sobbed.

"Hisoka, it's our wedding, I promise you anything you want, but please promise me, you will not cry today," Tsuzuki told him, his own rich voice shaky with unshed tears.

"I promise. I love you so much," Hisoka said, straightening up as he kissed Tsuzuki on the mouth.

"Ahem, I haven't gotten to that part Hisoka," Wakaba said, trying to make light of the situation and have the two men stop crying.

"Right, sorry, go ahead," Hisoka said, as Tsuzuki chuckled and they pulled apart.

"Well, two separate souls, two lives, now become one as Tsuzuki and Hisoka have pledged their love for all eternity. You may now kiss one another," Wakaba said laughing.

"Thank you!" Tsuzuki said, grabbing Hisoka again.

"Finally!" Hisoka said, laughing as he went willingly into his husband's arms.

--

Everyone gave toasts and danced. It was a nice wedding. Tatsumi and Watari were out on the dance floor dancing with 003 hovering over Watari's shoulder. Watari looked over at Hisoka and winked.

"I guess he told him finally," Hisoka said from his position in Tsuzuki's lap.

"I think he did, judging by that kiss," Tsuzuki said, watching as Tatsumi kissed Watari on the lips.

"Ahem, I have a toast to make," Enma said.

"Wow I didn't know he was coming," Hisoka whispered, to which Tsuzuki nodded and whispered "shush" back.

"My congratulations to a wonderful pair. I hope you have every happiness you both deserve. I hope you love one another forever and always and always be kind and considerate of the other. I also have a gift to give to the both of you. You have both been faithful and very good shinigami for years, Tsuzuki for more years than he needed to be, but I appreciate it. My gift to you is the removal of the curse from both of you," Enma said, then bowed as he vanished.

Hisoka's jaw dropped. Tsuzuki laughed and kissed his new husband on the lips.

"He's an amazing man that Enma," Tsuzuki whispered.

"You knew didn't you? That he could do this," Hisoka accused, but he wasn't angry, he was standing up and tugging on his partner's hand. Tsuzuki stood up as well.

"I had a feeling, but no I didn't know exactly what he had planned. What are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Taking you home. We have a honeymoon we need to get started on. Now that we can enjoy being in bed together," Hisoka said coyly.

"Oh yes, now that I can lounge in bed with you anytime I want right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Anytime you want baby," Hisoka replied, laughing as Tsuzuki picked him up and teleported them home.


End file.
